The use of monitoring equipment to measure various physical parameters of a patient is well known. There is a growing demand for using subcutaneous monitoring devices, which allow doctors to obtain information without a patient being connected to an external machine and/or which may otherwise not be reproducible in office settings. The term subcutaneous generally implies locations within the body of a patient under the skin. For example, an implantable device that includes the ability to monitor a patient's heart beat in order to detect transient symptoms suggesting cardiac arrhythmia would allow doctors to review data over a longer period of time than using external monitoring equipment in a simulated testing situation. However, to successfully implant implantable subcutaneous devices an implantation tool should, for example, ensure that the device is not implanted in muscle, reduce contact between the surgeon and the wound, be used in an office setting to minimize patient discomfort and the need for invasive surgery, have the ability to repeatedly recreate the same size incision site in the patient, and have the ability to implant differently shaped devices.